Not Enough Room for the Both of Ya
by dobegirl15
Summary: It's early December, 2002, AKA almost time for Riley to be born. Shawn starts acting weird, so Cory tries to figure out what's going on. Very very much Corpanga. Much Corpanga. Shawn/Cory bromance soon. Only rated T for stuff that would probably go over kids' heads.
1. Soon-to-Be Parents

**HEY GUYS! It's been a while. So basically I just really miss writing and so I wanted to start a story. This was originally going to be a one shot but now I think I'll make a few chapters for it.**

 **This story takes place at the beginning of December, 2002. Topanga is currently pregnant with Riley. Shawn still lives in New York with them, but he's in the apartment next door. I think that about catches you up.**

 **Alright, ONWARD!**

"Cory!"

He sighed and closed his eyes in frustration before standing up from the table and walking over to the couch.

"What is it, peaches?" he asked her, his patience tried.

"I just can't get comfortable," Topanga answered, looking up expectantly.

"Sweetie," he began, trying to remain calm. "As I recall, you have not been able to be comfortable for about a week now, and there's only so many ways we can rearrange pillows."

"Yeah, but can you rearrange them again, please? Otherwise I might need to around, and-"

"Okay!" Cory said, hurrying to reach for the pillows around Topanga. He was much more willing to rearrange her pillows than walk around at the pace of a turtle for an hour, when he could be working on homework.

Topanga reached around her big belly and pulled a pillow under her knees.

"Can you put a small one under my neck?" she asked.

He nodded and placed the smallest pillow at the edge of the couch. He held his hand out and she took it, pulling to sit up so she could move.

"Ugh, Cory, I can't even move," she complained as he helped her slowly lay back against the couch.

"I know."

She was finally in place and then sighed.

"Are you good now?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she said, making a face.

"What's that?"

"What?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Why did you make that face?"

She sighed again. "This just isn't right either."

Cory ran his hand down his face. "What needs fixed?"

"I think I do need to get up and walk after all," she said, holding her hand out, waiting for help to sit up.

He sighed and helped her to her feet.

Just as they stood up, the door opened and Shawn walked in.

"Hey, guys," he greeted them, heading for their fridge.

"Shawn, we were just about to leave," Cory said.

Shawn looked up and saw them standing there. "Oh. Where are you going?"

"Topanga needs another walk," Cory said, smiling forcedly.

Topanga smacked his arm and he looked at her with irritation.

"I'm not a dog," she snapped.

"Let's go," he said, leading her out the door, the forced smile still stuck on his face.

As Topanga waddled out, Shawn only watched silently.

The door slammed shut and Shawn sighed. He closed the refrigerator door and walked out of the apartment.

xxxXXXxxx

Cory and Topanga walked in silence for a few minutes, hand in hand, around the hallways of their apartment building. The brisk winter air had made it too difficult to take nice walks outside, so they had resorted to walking around in circles within the building.

After a few laps, as they were passing the staircase, Cory said, "Can we go up or down a level? You know, for a change of scenery?"

Topanga raised her eyebrows. "Do you see this thing?" she asked, pointing to her belly. "I'm not going anywhere near stairs til this baby promises to get out."

"So you're not going to leave the apartment until she comes?"

"Cory, I'm a week overdue. I don't think it could possibly be that much longer…right?" she said, looking up with concern.

Cory had no idea, but he just nodded and said, "Yeah, she has to be born any day now."

She gave him a small smile and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I need to start using her name," Topanga said. "Riley."

Cory smiled. "Can you believe it? We're so close to holding her in our arms."

She looked up at him, unable to keep from grinning. "It's been a long nine months, but it is finally coming to an end."

"Hey, it's not all bad, is it?"

"No," she admitted. "When she kicks, it's the most amazing thing I've ever felt. I can't even describe how it feels. And knowing that she's always with me. It kind of feels like we became a little team. I'm so used to talking to her and knowing she's there. I'll miss that."

"Yeah, but now you have to share her with me," he said, teasing her.

She chuckled.

"You know what? In a way I'm not ready for this nine months to be over."

"Why not?"

He moved her hair behind her shoulder and softly kissed the bottom of her neck.

She stopped walking and her arms wrapped around him.

He leaned back and could see the frustration in her face. He chuckled. "That's why."

"Because you love making me frustrated?" she replied, irritation in her voice.

"Hey, look where we are," he said, motioning toward their apartment door. "Shall we go inside?"

She narrowed her eyes and then walked in slowly. He walked after her and then closed the door.

She turned around and glared at him.

He smirked and then took her hand to lay her back down on the couch.

She laid down and crossed her arms, glaring at the ceiling.

He looked at her for a second and then said, "Fine."

He crawled onto the couch and then toward her before kissing her.

She pushed him away. "Cory!"

"What?"

"That's not nice to-"

She was interrupted when he began kissing her again. She felt his arms wrap around her and then she pushed him away again.

"Cory, I'm so pregnant!" she yelled at him.

"Who cares," he said, kissing her again.

She groaned in irritation as he kissed her, and he smiled into her kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her once again, and this time she pulled him closer.

His lips moved to her neck and she leaned into him.

They heard the door open and Shawn said, "I just came to see if you were back- oh, good you're back." They both turned to see Shawn making a face.

"Sorry, guys. I should really learn to knock," he said, turning to leave.

"No, I'm sorry, Shawn," Cory said, sitting up. "You can stay if you want."

"No," Topanga interrupted. "We were in the middle of something, Cory," she said, her voice strained with irritation.

"Yeah," Shawn said, turning away again. "I'll just leave you two alone."

"Shawn, really, it's fine," Cory said, just as Shawn shook his head at him and closed the door.

Cory sighed.

"Okay, now, where were we?" Topanga said, pulling at Cory's arm.

He only shook his head. "I'm worried about Shawn."

Topanga sighed loudly and ran her hand down her face.

"I mean, he's been acting like he doesn't belong here, and I don't like it," Cory continued.

"Well, he doesn't belong here right now, so…" she said, pulling his arm again.

"I'm just worried he's going to go off and do something, 'cause that's what he does. He runs away from the people who care about him."

She closed her eyes and then sat up. "Fine. We're done. But you owe me."

He smiled at her. "Do you think Shawn's okay?"

"He'll be fine, Cory. He knows we're his best friends."

Cory nodded. "You're right. And we've gone through him running away before and he knows it doesn't solve anything."

Topanga nodded and then began staring off into space.

"Sorry I teased you," he said, smirking.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well…maybe this baby will come today and then _you'll_ be the one who's sorry when I no longer want you anywhere near me," she said with a mockingly sweet smile.

He chuckled and shook his head, heading to the table to finish his homework.

 **Heeeey, what'd you think?! I hope you love it so far. I think this pretty much displays what this story will be about. Lots of Corpanga. And a story with Shawn. And Riley. Lots of fun stuff.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think so far! Thank you!**


	2. Further Interruptions

**Hey, chapter two! I'm excited for this story. It's going pretty well. I'm not sure how many chapters it'll have yet. At least probably six or seven. We'll see. Anyways, enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review!**

Topanga woke up the next morning in a startle. She sat up and looked around. After hearing nothing, she rubbed her eyes and laid back down on Cory's chest. His arms tightened around her, making her smile to herself.

After a few seconds, she heard the banging of cabinets. She listened for a few more seconds and then heard, "Pangers!"

Topanga closed her eyes and sighed.

 _Maybe if I just pretend not to hear, he'll go away._

Furious knocking on their door made Topanga sigh again and she sat up, looking at the door. She remembered that they had locked it and smirked to herself before laying back down.

"Topanga! Cor! Hey! Wake up!" Eric yelled, still pounding his fist on the door.

She began to feel Cory moving around a little bit and she nuzzled her face into his neck. She could smell the leftover cologne on him, which made her smile. She gently began to plant soft kisses on his skin, and after a few seconds, he was looking over at her.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Topanga said, kissing his cheek.

"Good morning," he answered groggily. "What is that?" he asked, putting his hand over his forehead at the noise.

"Eric's here," Topanga said quietly.

"What does he want?"

"I don't know. I didn't answer yet. Plus I'm wearing a nightgown that is very short what with my belly and I can't get out of bed without help anymore anyways."

"We should probably see what he wants," Cory said, running his hand down his face.

"But I don't want to move yet," she said, looking at him with a smile.

He smiled back at her. "Me either." He sat up just enough to be able to lean over and kiss her.

Topanga kissed him back and as he was about to sit up, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer.

Her fingers began to crawl under his shirt, but he chuckled and sat up, leaving her with an irritated look.

"You must think this is hilarious," she said monotonously.

He chuckled again and grabbed her hand. "No, it's just that we have a demanding Eric at our door."

"So?" she complained. "Door's locked," she mumbled.

Cory stood up and walked over to the door to open it.

"What do you want, Eric?"

"Oh, hey, Cor! Topanga's not still sleeping, is she? 'Cause I've got some important questions to ask her."

Cory turned to look at Topanga, who was shaking her head furiously.

"She's still sleeping," Cory said.

Eric sighed. "Fine. Then do you know where she keeps the tennis rackets?"

Confusion flooded Cory's face. "We don't have…why do you need tennis rackets?"

Eric's eyes widened and he began to look around suspiciously. He leaned closer to Cory and said, "She didn't tell you? Hmm." He studied Cory's face for a moment and then quickly turned around and ran out of the apartment.

Cory shook his head and closed their door again.

"Why does he want tennis rackets?" Topanga asked.

"Who knows," he answered, shaking his head again. He held his hand out toward Topanga. "Ready to get up?"

She made a face and shook her head in response.

"Come on. I'll make you breakfast. What do you want to eat?"

She thought for a moment. "Eggs and hashbrowns?"

"Deal," he said, reaching his hand out again.

She sighed and took his hand, pulling herself toward him. She got to the edge of the bed and he carefully helped her up.

"Thank you," she said, feeling lightheaded.

They began walking to the kitchen when Topanga stopped.

"What is it?" he asked her.

Her hands were on her belly and she only stared into space for a second.

After a few moments, she looked up at him with wide eyes. "I think that was a contraction."

Cory's eyes also widened and he ran to her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. It didn't really hurt. I've just never felt anything like that before. It felt kind of like the fake ones, but it was different."

"Let's have you sit down," he said, leading her to a kitchen chair.

"Cory, I'm fine. It wasn't that bad. And another one probably won't come for a while since it was the first one."

"Well, we'd better just make sure you're relaxed and comfortable."

She took a deep breath and nodded.

Suddenly the front door burst open, making Topanga's heart pound for a second.

Eric ran in, looking around the living room.

"Eric!" Cory complained.

Topanga gave Cory a look demanding that he be kicked out. She nodded down at her short nightgown.

"Eric, you can't just burst in here. You have to at least knock," Cory said, walking to him.

"Yeah, ya know, I don't really have time for this, Cor," Eric said, not looking at Cory, but continuing his frantic search.

"What are you looking for?"

Eric turned to Cory with wide eyes. "Do you hear nothing I say? _Tennis rackets!_ "

"We don't even play tennis!" Cory yelled back.

"Well then this has been a waste of my time," Eric said curtly. "Good day, Cory. Good day- oh wow, Pangers, you just gotta stop wearing this stuff while you're pregnant, I mean your belly just _phew_ ," he said, putting his arms out around him to signify his belly growing.

"Bye, Eric," Topanga said through her teeth, her face becoming red.

Eric shook his head and walked out the door, leaving it open.

"Cory, is this what it's going to be like?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked, walking to her and sitting next to her.

"I mean I love Eric, and I love Shawn. But is this what every day will be? Eric waking us up and looking around our apartment, and Shawn walking in at awkward moments?"

"To be fair, we didn't bolt the door and we really should not have been on the couch."

"Yeah, but everyone else can do what they want when they move into an apartment. For us, having those two next door is like having two roommates. I mean, I want this baby to be raised in a home with her two parents. That's it," she said.

"I know. But I love having them live next door."

"I do too. When they stay next door. I just feel like we need some boundaries, you know? Some privacy?"

Cory nodded. "I think so too. I love living so close, but we can't all be in the same apartment."

"I think it may be time for them to give up their keys."

He sighed and ran his hand down his face. "Is that necessary?"

"Cory, how long are we going to let this go on? We can't let it happen forever."

He nodded. "You're right."

"Will you talk to them?" she asked.

He looked at her for a second. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll talk to them. I'm sure they'll understand."

"Thank you," she said, leaning her head on his arm.

He looked up and saw the door still open. He sighed and stood up to close it. "Alright. Time for eggs and hashbrowns."

 **Alright guys, chapter two! I hope you're enjoying so far! If you like this story, please leave a review telling me what you think! How do you like the plot so far? What do you think it going to happen? Talk to me! I love hearing from you.**

 **Til next time. Stay awesome.**


	3. Making Progress

**Hola muchachos! It's been a while since I updated, I know. I had to move into school mode. I should be able to update about once a week at least though. Anyways. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

Cory handed Topanga her plate of eggs and hash browns and brought his own to the table to sit next to her. He turned to look at her and saw she was staring at the table with her jaw clenched, holding her breath.

"Topanga?"

She nodded and said, "I'm fine." She let the air out of her lungs and looked at him. "Really, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded again. "That was about ten or fifteen minutes apart. It's nothing to worry about right now." She picked up her fork and began eating.

He looked at her for a moment, concerned, before taking a bite. He looked up at her again, watching her eat, concern still on his face.

She saw him out of the corner of her eye and put her fork down, giving him a look. "Cory. I'm fine."

"Okay," he said, putting his hands up in surrender.

She continued eating again. "The doctor said we don't have to go to the hospital until they're about five minutes apart and I can't talk through them. We're still pretty far away from that."

"I know. I just don't want you to pretend you're fine when you're really not. Promise me you'll tell me when you think it's too much."

She sighed, giving him another look. "I promise, Cory."

They ate in silence for a while before Topanga finished her plate and said, "When are you going to tell Eric and Shawn?"

"I don't know," he answered, shaking his head. "I don't want them to be upset. You want me to tell them now, don't you?"

She gave him a sweet smile and he sighed, standing up. He took their plates and set them in the sink.

"What are you going to do while I'm over there?" he asked her.

"I'll just watch some TV or something," she said, pushing on the table to stand up.

He grabbed her arm and helped her stand. "Alright. I'll be back in a few minutes."

She smiled and nodded, watching him walk away. She walked toward the couch and then felt another contraction beginning. It caught her by surprise, making her stop and wince.

Cory immediately turned around, practically running to her, putting his arms around her, supporting her back.

"Cory, I'm fine," she said, her eyes scrunched up.

He sighed, his eyes crinkling around the edges as he watched her go through the pain of the contraction.

"Let me at least help you to the couch," he said, guiding her in that direction.

After a few more seconds, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "It's about done now."

He helped her sit down and handed her the remote. "I'll be back before the next one, okay?"

She nodded and he leaned down to kiss her forehead, making her smile ever so slightly. He walked away, still looking at her, and then left the apartment. Topanga took a few more deep breaths before turning on the TV.

xxxXXXxxx

Cory knocked on the door to Eric's and Shawn's apartment. There was no answer.

He sighed and knocked again. "Eric? Shawn?"

Finally the door opened, and Eric was standing there, giving Cory a look.

"What?" Cory asked.

"What?" Eric repeated.

Cory sighed again and said, "Can I come in? I have to talk to you and Shawn about something."

Eric opened the door wider, allowing Cory in, and said, "Well, you're out of luck, cause Shawn's not here. He left a few minutes ago."

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know," Eric said, shrugging.

"Well, when will he be back?"

Eric shrugged again.

"Well, fine, I can at least tell you."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Well, kind of, I guess."

Eric sat down on his couch and Cory followed.

"Topanga will be going into labor soon," Cory began.

"Dude, really?! Alright! I get to meet my niche soon!" he said, grinning.

"Yeah," Cory said, with a smile. "But because of that, Eric, Topanga wants me to…well, she wants our apartment to just be _our_ apartment, you know? We both do."

"What does that mean?" Eric asked, oblivious.

Cory sighed. "We love having you guys as neighbors. It's awesome to always have someone there, right next door."

"I know, right?"

"But we just want to be neighbors."

Eric looked confused.

"Well, we're going to be raising Riley together, and she's going to be pretty noisy and we just thought you guys probably don't want to hear that all the time. She thought that now would probably be a good time to get our keys back for our apartment."

"Like, my key?"

"Yeah."

Eric looked down for a second. "If that's what you really want, Cor. I mean it is your apartment."

"Eric, it's not that we don't want you around. We do. We love being neighbors with you. And we don't want that to change. We just decided it's time that we start, you know, living on our own. I mean, we're starting a family."

"No, I get it," Eric said, nodding. "I guess I can tend to just let myself in sometimes."

"Please don't take this the wrong way, Eric. We don't want you to go anywhere."

"You don't?"

Cory shook his head. "There's no one else we'd rather have as neighbors than you and Shawn."

"Oh, alright," Eric said, smiling. He pulled Cory into a hug and then took the key off his keyring, handing it to his brother.

"Thank you. See you later," Cory said, smiling.

"See ya," Eric said, waving at Cory as he walked out the door.

 **How'd you like it?! It was kind of a short one I guess, but that's cause more is coming later. Stay tuned. There's going to be an interesting twist coming up.**

 **Are you excited for baby Riley?!**

 **Leave a review! Let me know what you like to see! Thanks :)**

 **Stay awesome**


End file.
